


Valor Boy

by rizzbug



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rentboy Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizzbug/pseuds/rizzbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Hart came and went like a ghost, and Eggsy had learned a long time ago not to put his faith in ghosts.</p><p>In which the mics planted in Michelle's flat were for an entirely different mission regarding Eggsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally broke down and wrote this. It just seemed too easy that Rott had made the comment about rentboys and Kingsman had mics planted in the flat. It's been a while and I'm rusty but I'm excited to be writing again! Enjoy!

Eggsy walked as slow as he could towards the flat. People in suits and ties pushed passed him, and where he would normally be irritated today he could not bother. His mind was full of other things. Other people. Or rather, one person.

My name is Harry Hart. And I gave you that medal.

He could vaguely recall a man coming to their doorstep one night. He couldn’t remember a face. Not like he paid close attention to it. He remembered his mum answering the door, and looking up into sad, deep brown eyes. That was all it took for Eggsy to seek protection from behind his mum’s leg. And when the two adults went to sit, he sought that same protection from behind a snowglobe that his da had given him not too long ago.  
He snuck glances at the man, but they were short in case the stranger decided to look up at him at any point. At one point he did, and Eggsy felt blood rise to his cheeks. The man crossed the small room over to him and Eggsy felt his heart fluttering in his throat. He remembered being given the medal, and told to take care of his mum before the stranger left just as mysteriously as he came. 

Could it really be the same man?

Eggsy reached into his pocket and gripped the medal lying there. The favor was done. He was a free man. Even got treated to seeing Dean’s goons beaten to a pulp by the same posh bloke who had freed him. Like some bloomin’ white knight.

So was that it, then?

There had to be more, right? After all, Eggsy knew there was more to the stranger--Mr. Hart--now. Knew he wasn’t an ordinary tailor, despite what he had told Eggsy about the shopfront on Savile Row. The medal was proof enough of that. What kind of tailor had an in with the police? Plus, Mr. Hart had let him go, left him with his memories, didn’t knock him around or threaten him. Just trusted Eggsy to not say anything.

But then he just up and left.

Why?

Eggsy shook his head slightly. Did it even matter? Not like he would see Mr. Hart again.The only reason a man posh as that was here was because he owed Eggsy’s father a favor. Now the favor was done, and there was nothing left to say.

Probably won’t ever see him again.

He pulled his bill a little lower over his eyes and started walking faster. He didn’t understand why he felt a huge weight of disappointment. Not like it mattered. Mr. Hart came and went like a ghost, and Eggsy had learned a long time ago not to put his faith in ghosts.

Plus, he had more important things to worry about. Like the bruises he was about to walk into.  
-  
He barely had a chance to take a single breath in his mum’s flat before Dean was on him, grabbing him by his neck and throwing him against the fridge. He heard his mum crying and Dean screaming. He took comfort in the fact he didn’t hear Daisy crying as well.

Dean kept asking who Eggsy had been with at The Black Prince, the end of his questions emphasized with a slap to the face or a shove that pressed him harder against the fridge, tipping it slightly. But Eggsy had never told on anyone before, and he certainly wasn’t going to start today.

“I don’t know what you’re on about!”

Dean gripped his throat tighter before he pulled Eggsy away from the fridge and threw him onto the floor. Michelle stood frozen in fear, staring at the space between her husband and her son. Eggsy coughed and rubbed his throat. There would definitely be some bruising there later.

“You’re lucky we got bills to pay. Eh, rentboy?”

Eggsy’s face burned. It was the second time today he had to hear it. Bad enough he had to do it, wasn’t it?

Dean walked over and shoved his shoe into Eggsy’s ribs, kicking him over. “Go on, then. Get all prettied up. We ain’t got time for this.” When Eggsy didn’t move immediately, Dean kicked him again. “MOVE!”

Eggsy scrambled to his feet, stumbling slightly as he ran into his room and slammed the door. His heart was racing as he leaned against the door. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. 

Unfortunately for him, Dean was right. They had bills to pay. He had to take care of his mum and Daisy. It was the only reason he came back despite being so close to freedom. His father had left, Eggsy couldn’t leave too. And it wasn’t like Dean was providing them anything but pain and anguish and fear.

He startled when there was a knock on the door. 

“Eggsy?”

A bit of relief trickled through him when he heard it was his mum. That lasted about a second.  
“You got a customer, love.”

Eggsy sighed heavily, suddenly feeling much older than he was. It never got easier, hearing that. Especially not from his mum. 

“Gi’me a sec, mum.” He said loud enough for her to hear through the door. Prying himself away from the door took a minute, but once he started moving it was like he was on automatic. He looked himself over in the mirror, straightening his clothes slightly before sighing and turning back around to open the door.

An man about 50 was exchanging money with Dean on the couch, mumbling, negotiating. Michelle sat next to Dean, her hands on his thigh as she looked hungrily at the money. It took Dean a second, but when he noticed Eggsy he smiled wickedly and wide. “Ah, there he is.”

The stranger turned around and smiled at Eggsy, as if they weren’t about to do what they were. As if they were about to go on some romantic date or something. “Hello there.”

Eggsy nodded his head once in greeting. “C’mon then.” He mumbled, turning right back around and walking into his room. The man shot to his feet and followed Eggsy, turning around to look at Dean once. But Dean had already forgotten about him as he and Michelle counted the money again. Just in case.

When Eggsy closed the door, the stranger started to babble. They always did, and it was always the same.

“I’ve never done this before-”

“I don’t know what I’m doing here-”

“How long you been doing this-”

“You seem like a nice kid-”

Never mattered if they had done it before or not, or whether they loved their wives or husbands or even if Eggsy did look like a nice kid. They had already exchanged the money. They were here, in his room. That alone spoke volumes about the kind of people they were.

But it wasn’t Eggsy’s job to judge.

-

Harry leaned in close to his computer screen as Eggsy’s door closed. Dean handed Michelle a couple of bills and shoved her off the couch, telling her to go get him a drink. She scrambled out the door without looking back. Dean turned on the telly and leaned back.

It made Harry sick to his stomach. But he couldn’t lose focus. He had a mission here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo woo chapter 2! Not gonna lie this is kind of just smut.

_“Take care of your mum-”_

Eggsy’s palms burned as he tried to brace himself against the mattress on his hands and knees. The man behind him forced him forward more, sliding him against the single sheet on the bed. 

_“My name is Harry Hart-”_

The stranger behind him spat in his hand and swirled his damp fingertips against Eggsy’s backside. “Fuck yeah.” he mumbled to himself, pushing his fingers past the ring of muscle there. Eggsy had forgotten how to feel embarrassed at this part.

_“-I gave you that medal.”_

Eggsy rolled his eyes and grunted once the man’s fingers were knuckle-deep inside of him. He didn’t need prep. He was actually surprised this guy was even bothering. Then again he supposed it was hotter for guys to pretend they were the first ones to fuck Eggsy in exchange for money.

_“Always someone else’s fault.”_

No, Eggsy needed this. He needed to take care of his mum and Daisy. Needed to provide for them. Needed to make sure they had what they needed. Make sure they had food and a place to sleep. And if remembering Harry Hart helped him get the job done, well, it wasn’t like the bloke between his legs knew that.

“Fuck.” Eggsy whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as the man started to jackhammer his two fingers in and out. Eggsy’s back curved and his forehead pressed against the mattress. The john got on top of him, pressing further inside and brushing against his prostate. If Eggsy imagined hard enough, he could feel the soft material of a very expensive-looking suit. Could feel the cool metal of a golden pinky ring hitting his skin with every thrust of the fingers. 

Eggsy scrambled away from him but the man quickly wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s waist. “Ah, ah, ah, no, no, no.” He tutted, his fingertips digging into Eggsy’s stomach. “Take it.” He growled, a sudden change from the smiling man that had stood in the living room changing money with Dean.

But that was nothing new either. These men always changed once that door was closed, once they were sure this was for real, once they realized no one really cared about what happened between them and Eggsy in this small space.

Fingers pressed that spot over and over and Eggsy gasped. “No...wait, too soon.” He breathed. The imaginary suit and pinky ring blurred as his insides twisted unpleasantly. It was too sensitive from the quick finger fucking he was getting. But this john had paid, and he was going to get what he wanted. “Shut up.” He growled, moving his arm from Eggsy’s stomach and pushing Eggsy’s head into the mattress. “Shut up and take it.”

It was hard to breathe, but Eggsy had learned how not to suffocate in these moments. He opened his mouth as wide as it would go and slowed his breathing. The tiniest bit of air from the space between the sheet and the mattress wasn’t enough, but he could deal with it for now. It was difficult to control his breathing as the fingers thrust swiftly in and out of him. His breathing was shaky and his lungs burned with not enough air. He twisted his head to the side slightly and was able to get more air.

Just a little longer.

He whimpered involuntarily, which his lungs also protested. His toes dug into the mattress and his biceps burned, but he felt both the hand on his head and the fingers inside of him move. Eggsy took the chance and lifted his head and breathed in deeply. He didn’t have time to relax, though. The telling crinkle of a condom being opened soon followed, and a couple of slaps to his thigh warned him of that.

“Up.”

Eggsy hadn’t realized in trying to breathe his knees had slid out from under him and he was lying flat on his stomach. Apparently that wasn’t for long either. He got back on all fours, spreading his thighs when they were slapped more. “Up.” The john whined. Someone was evidently in a hurry. Probably had a missus to get back to, or a job. Whatever, the faster he unloaded the sooner Eggsy could get on with his day. He reached back with one hand and grabbed at the john’s hips. “Come on.” He said with a little more enthusiasm than he actually felt. “Want you in me.” Eggsy swayed his hips slowly. “Need you.”

“Oh fuck.” The man behind him breathed. Eggsy rolled his eyes. Blokes loved it when you faked it. They loved hearing someone beg for their dick like theirs was the only thing keeping you alive or some shit. But if that were the case, they wouldn’t be here in Eggsy’s room would they? 

In any case, it usually worked. Eggsy could tell by the rubber head poking at his stretched hole. But no one in the room was here for just rubbing, and the Harry Hart takedown at The Black Prince had Eggsy a little more heated than usual. He reached back and grabbed the man’s cock, attempting to help the process along and guide him. Sometimes this didn’t work and it upset the john instead. They paid for the goods and they want to enjoy it the way they deemed fit.

However other times, and luckily this was one, they would be excited about Eggsy taking a bit of control. Meant he was gagging for it, right? In a matter of speaking anyway. 

Eggsy couldn’t stop from yelping when the cock was finally buried inside of him after slow easing. He hated when it was slow. Made it feel like it should be some sort of intimate. Like it should be his lover balls deep in him instead of some man who had paid his stepdad for a fuck. 

Plus, what lover would want used goods?  
\--  
Harry Hart flexed his fingers, cramped from gripping his chair. While he could usually keep his emotions separated from missions this was different. Eggsy was….he was Lee’s son. That made him some semblance of...well, not family. That would mean something far more intimate than Harry wanted. He was important. He had promise. His school marks showed that much, not to mention his training for the Marines. 

And he gave it all up for this?

It didn’t make sense. Harry rubbed his chin. Why did he just, quite literally, roll over and do this job? It didn’t take much skill, and it paid well. Maybe Eggsy enjoyed it?

Well, even if he did, he had better enjoy it while he could. 

Harry glanced at the corner of his screen. Tiny numbers ticked by next to the REC. They had a few hundred hours recorded of the entire house and all its members. If cut to the relevant parts it might have been enough to put Dean away for a long time. But they needed more evidence. Just a little more from Eggsy.

And if Harry had to shift slightly as he continued to watch the feed from Eggsy’s room, well, that was just a physical reaction.


End file.
